


Any Misery You Choose

by Beebo



Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Roommates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo/pseuds/Beebo
Summary: It's normal for best friends to feel this way about each other, right? Missing them. Wanting to be near them all the time. There's nothing wrong. And they certainly aren't in love.





	1. Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just crazy things put together. This first chapter is actually inspired by my father. He went to the store today and was going insane over the tomatoes selection. And that's the exact moment I took my phone out and started writing because I have no life and am a loser.

"These come from Mexico, Gee!"

I muttered a small "mmhmm" at him, not quite sure about his new sudden fascination with tomatoes and their journey to new lands. We'd been browsing the new stock of imported vegetables for the past half hour or so. According to Frank, these tomatoes were rare and he had been looking for some to make salad. 

"Do you have ANY idea what they use for fertilizer in Mexico??" He asks, exasperated. 

After seeing the puzzled look on my face, he sighs and says, "You don't wanna know!"

Well, thanks. Too gross to mention. Dead bodies or shit. Or both. Noted. Moving on. 

He mobbed further around the display that was, I will admit, pretty diverse. Besides the fact that it was just different tomatoes of sorts. Frank tucked his long hair behind his ear, and leaned forward to inspect an orange bag of tomatoes closely. After seeing one on the bottom was squashed, he put it back on the display near the back.

He moved on, slowly shuffling further and doing the same to another bag.

"OH MY GOD! BRITISH COLUMBIA! THEY MUST BE GOOD! IT HAS BRITISH IN THE NAME!" Frank screams, obviously oblivious to the fact that their are other people around us. 

"That sounds..Fresh." I said, stifling a laugh. 

"Nothing like this grows here! Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing things other then dirt roads." He said timidly.

We had just finished touring last week, and we all were still getting used to normal schedules again.

Frank, who also happens to be my roommate, seemed to be having a strange way of coping with the changes by taking me to grocery stores all day and getting hyped over the smallest things.

Just as I thought he was calming down, he ran up to a lady browsing the salads quietly and shook a bag of tomatoes in her face and enthusiastically began telling her all about their fabulous journey from Texas. 

I stand corrected. He is well aware of his surroundings.

The poor woman was pinned against the wall of packaged salads that couldn't possibly taste as good as they claim, shaking in fear of this crazy midget that was screaming at her about tomatoes. She had a look on her face that read somewhere between "Help me!" and possibly intrigued, so I decided to take pity and help her out. 

"Frank, look! A puppy!" I yelled out, trying to take his attention off of the woman he had cornered. 

Puppies make everything better, it seems. And, quite frankly, when Frank is running on pure exhaustion and adrenaline, he doesn't seem to question why (or how, for that matter) a puppy would be in the Vegetable and Salad aisle in a grocery store. 

He quickly runs in the direction I had pointed. 

As we all know, Frank is highly prone to accidents. Frank is as drawn to accidents as the moon is drawn to orbit earth. And I knew, at that moment, this would end bad. Like, the second mass extinction bad. 

As expected, Frank only got about ten feet before he knocked over six displays of assorted vegetables and fruits. I watched, in amusement, as he tried to run only to slip and fall.

"FUCK!" Frank screamed, falling forward onto his face, clutching his tomatoes to his chest as he fell.

I rushed over to him to make sure he was okay, but he was not moving. I sat down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Frankie? Are you okay? Hello?" I said softly to him, with no response. After a few minutes, he finally sat up and looked me in the eye. He had a hint of worry in his eyes that was very apparent.

"G-Gee?" He said quietly. I was trying not to giggle at how cute he sounded.

It reminded me of the one time Mikey got lost at the mall with Ryan. Mikey was only 10 at the time. He had been walking through stores when Ryan spotted Brendon. Now, when Ryan sees Brendon, he freezes up and becomes really shy. Everyone knew he was crushing on Brendon. Majorly. 

Of course Mikey decided to take matters into his own hands and try to follow Brendon around. He wanted to see what was so special about him. After about an hour of mild stalking, Mikey had realized he didn't know where everyone else went. He had to go to the customer service desk and have an announcement made that Mikey was list with Ryan.

He had been so scared he could barely speak, it was more like quiet squeaking. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Uh, Yea?" I asked.

"I think i -" he paused. "Shit! I did! I killed the tomatoes!"

"Annnd about half the store's displays." I said, and we both laughed. I quicklyglanced around.

"You should get up. Seriously. Like, right now."

Noticing the sudden change in my tone, he started to question.

"What?Wh-"

I cut him off. 

"Because right now there's a security guard coming towards us and I don't wanna be here when he gets here!"

We both got up quickly and ran towards the exit, all the while the guard , now joined by another guard, chasing after us. We finally made it out the door and safely to my car. I quickly got in the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot before we could even catch our breath.

"Gee?"

"Yes, Frankie?" 

"Can we get tomatoes?" He asked, and we both started laughing. Like the really hard, ugly laughing. (Don't question it, if there can be ugly crying then i have no doubts that there can be ugly laughing too. Don't be such a laugh racist.)

Once we got to our shared apartment, we both ppractically collapsed onto the couch. 

I put in my Batman Limited Edition Collector's Box CDs and we began an all night Batman marathon, complete with two day old pizza, pop that was left in the fridge, and tons of leftovers from Pete.

Frankie had already fallen asleep by 2 AM. 

He was sleeping on the couch, his hand over his forehead, his body slightly curled up. He was practically on top of me, but I wasn't complaining.

I took the blanket off the side of the couch and put it over him gently, and tried to move away from him to get up and go to my room.

After a few minutes of struggling, I gave up. Every time I tried to move, Frank would curl up closer to me until he turned around to face me and placed his head on my chest.

I decided "Fuck it" and settled further into the couch cushion. I swung my arm over his side, trying to get comfortable. Eventually, I ended up with him on top of me slightly, my fingers absently running through his hair as I drifted off.

His chest would rise and fall in sync with mine, and his soft, faint snoring helped soothe me into deep sleep.

As I dozed off, I couldn't help but wish things were always like this.


	2. When All Is Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the strange thoughts I've ever had, I never thought that this would be one of them. I never thought I'd face the day that I had to think this, let alone say it out loud.
> 
> "Well Pete, that dress makes your ass look nice, so you got at least have that going for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in between classes because inspiration randomly hit during science class. I actually have a rough draft of this chapter scribbled out in my science workbook!

Out of all the strange thoughts I've ever had, I never thought that this would be one of them. I never thought I'd face the day that I had to think this, let alone say it out loud.

"Well Pete, that dress makes your ass look nice, so you got at least have that going for you."

"Oh, fuck off!" Pete said, lightly punching me on the shoulder. "I wouldn't have had to be scarred with those words if it weren't for Brendon fucking Urie. I'm gonna kill that bitch!" 

In all honesty, Pete had no reason to be this upset. He made a dare, fair and square, with Brendon. Bren had dared him to smack Alex's ass and run or else he would have to wear a dress, complete with the rest of the girly shebang.

It was pretty hilarious to watch Pete attempt to slap Alex's ass while also trying not to fall down stairs. It sounds simple, but not when the said target is running down steep stairs. 

Alex seemed to know that Pete was up to no good; why else would Pete be running behind him at the same pace and not speaking? Everyone knew Pete Wentz never shut his mouth. Seriously. He talked non stop. Ask anyone. If Pete shuts up long enough for you to ask, that is.

Just as Pete got close enough to reach out towards Alex, Alex stopped running in the middle of the staircase. Before Pete could slow down, he started to fall forward. Alex moved to the side and watched in amusement as Pete tumbled down the stairs in front of him, muttering curse words and screaming in pain.

And that's the moment that in any of those terribly cliché movies everyone would rush after the friend, worried and asking if they are okay. But that's not what happened. In fact, it was the exact opposite. 

We all laughed our asses off. 

"FUCK YOU ALL!" he yelled. He then sulked off, undoubtedly to find refuge in his boyfriend, Patrick.

And the rest is history. Here he was, Pete Wentz, wearing a dress. In the middle of my shared apartment. While everyone else laughed hysterically. 

By everyone, I mean everyone. First to show was Patrick. He just couldn't miss the opportunity to see Pete, the man who always had some snarky comment for everyone, in a hot pink strapless dress; complete with matching heels.

Then, after a few photos sent out to friends by Patrick, their neighbors that lived down the hall started to come down to see for themselves.

Alex and Jack had shown up to see the aftermath of this dare that had gone terribly wrong. Brendon was already in the apartment at the time, passed out on the couch. 

Upon waking up, he started laughing loudly, asking "WHO BROUGHT THAT HOOKER HERE?"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on with jokes, loud music, and drunken conversations, most of which were started (and ended) by a very drunk Brendon. I tried to participate in all the fun, but I kept getting distracted. I wonder what Frank's doing right now?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Um..Hi! I just moved in across the hall. I was wondering if you guys could maybe, like, quiet down a bit?" Said the man on the other side of the door Jack had just answered.

"Who is it?" Brendon asked from the next room over. 

"Some kid! Says we need to quiet down!" He replied.

"I got this!" Bren said, getting off the couch. This was gonna end bad. Drunk Brendon faces with a seemingly simple "threat", according to him.

"So what'd you..." Bren started, then glanced to the man in the doorway. He was sizing him up, checking him out almost.

"I'm just trying to um.. relax for a bit. Just moved in here. Could you ...uh..maybe quiet down a bit?" The man said, biting his lip slightly, and blushing as he saw that Bren wasn't wearing a shirt. I could see their was a mutual liking between the two already.

The boy was tall and skinny, with brown hair that fell slightly over his forehead. He was definitely cute on some level, but not as cute as.... What? Why would I even think that? I don't find Frank cute. I don't.. I'm not into that kinda thing. 

"Uh..Yea, sure." Bren said, and everyone was shocked. Bren NEVER listened. It was reaallly clear Brendon was developing a thing for the boy across the hall.

"Thanks." The boy said, turning away and retreating back to his room. 

I didn't really care to join in on the other's teasing Brendon. I was more focused on things that were more important.

I miss Frank. I just want to cuddle with him on the couch and fall asleep with my arms around him, just as we had done a few days ago.

But recently, Frank had gotten a job at a café and was hardly ever home until late at night. With my job, our hours were the exact opposite of each others. I worked the night shift at an office, cleaning from 7 in the afternoon to 3 AM. 

We hardly ever saw each other other then the weekends, and even then he seems to always be busy. I miss the old days.

We used to stay up all night, sitting next to each other at the island in the kitchen, coffee in hand and talk about everything going on. We would talk about anything, from Frank's family to why we both dislike the newer, "updated" version of Wonder Woman. 

I miss those days. I wish I could go back to them. But moreover, I miss him.  
And the more I think about it, the more afraid I become. I'm afraid of something I'm not quite sure of.

But I'll say it right now: I think I'm falling for Frank. 

And I'm not sure I want to. I know that when I fall, I fall hard.

And I hope he'll be there to catch me when I do.


End file.
